jennywakemanfandomcom-20200214-history
Turncoats
Summary After an experiment goes bad in a science fair, all of Dr. Wakeman's XJ robots and other inventions mysteriously begin to run amok, and even Jenny herself became affected. Who is responsible for this heinous crime? Plot At a science fair Wakeman's experiment goes wrong for some reason and destroys the fair. Embarrased she and Jenny fly home and try to forget everything with a goodnights sleep. Battle with XJ-1 Suddenly XJ-1 was somehow activated, Nora questions her activation but she angrily vomits on her and shoves herself into Mrs. Wakeman. Wakeman forces her out smashing XJ-1 against the wall cracking like an egg Battle with XJ-2 Wakeman wonders why XJ-1 is attacking her suddenly XJ-2 attacks her using her plasma beams, she tries to hide but it doesn't work. Soon Jenny comes having heard the ruckess and she spots XJ-2. XJ-2 flies into a closet and blast her way out blowing herself and half the house in the process. Wakeman tells Jenny that XJ-1 and 2 are malfunctioning. Battle with XJ-3 XJ-3 appears and creates a sqorpian tail to kill her creator. Jenny steps on her after she almost killed her own mother. Jenny wonders that they're attacking her because she keeps her in the celler but it's never bothered them before. Battle with XJ-4 XJ-4 appears and sucks her creator in a vacumm Jenny pulls her out and XJ-4 attacks Jenny with squirty bottles. She tries again with a broom but Jenny punches her in the Shoe closet where she sorts wakeman's shoes. Wakeman tells Jenny to turn off her sister and she preceds to do only to find out XJ-5 escaped. Battle with XJ-5 XJ-5 chases Wakeman, and Wakeman takes a Fire extingusher to knock her way (changing her stations to) Jenny joins in and knocks he sister to the ground she flies back up to attack her only to get punched back to the wall. Breaking her and causing her to play taps. Wakeman and Jenny decides to go to the convention center. Battle with XJ-6 XJ-6 arrives and attacks Jenny (she also vents out on how she feels around Jenny) they begin to sword fight (with pipes) until Jenny defeated her. Battle with XJ-7 XJ-7 appears (But because of her lack of confidence she didn't put up much of a fight) and self destructs. Jenny decides to leave before it is to late since XJ-8 is one of the toughest robot. Battle with XJ-8 But it was to late XJ-8 already got there. Jenny fights her tougher Sister but XJ-8 got the upper hand. Soon Dr. Locus appears claiming he is the one responcible. After XJ-8 defeated he presses a button leading to Jenny attacking her mother Battle with XJ-9 Jenny tries to stop herself but it was no use. Wakeman destroys the device but as it looks like she is done for she is actually cured. Locus was eaten by Nora's trash eliminator. At the house Wakeman and Jenny fix the XJs but Nora's tiger eats her apparently Jenny forgot to feed him. Quotes Trivia *This is the very last segment aired on television before the series' cancellation', until A Visit to the Carbunkles. *At the end of the episode Nora calls Jenny for the first time "Jenny". *SPOLIER ALERT: Dr. Locus was responsible for taking over all of the XJ inventions. *At the end, XJ-5 doesn't appear at the screen like her sisters. Gallery